1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a data processing device for transmission and reception of data to/from a terminal device through wireless communication and communication system using the data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an environment where information network can be accessed at any time in any situations, which is referred to as a ubiquitous information society, has been facilitated. In such an environment, an individual identification technique has attracted attentions, such that an identification number (ID) is assigned to each object, whereby the history of the object is clarified and the production, management, or the like is facilitated. Above all, non-contact data processing devices capable of wirelessly transmitting and receiving data have started to be used.
Individual object identification techniques which utilize an RFID (radio frequency identification) tag as a non-contact data processing device that is capable of wireless transmission, reception, storing, erasing, or the like of data have attracted attention. The RFID tag is also referred to as an RF tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a wireless chip. Alternatively, since an integrated circuit (IC) for executing authentication or other processing is provided in the tag, it is also referred to as an IC tag, an IC chip, or an IC card. For transmission and reception of data to/from the non-contact data processing device, a reading/writing terminal device (hereinafter referred to as a reader/writer) is used. The individual object identification techniques have started facilitating production, management, or the like of each object and are expected to be applied to individual authentication.
As the non-contact data processing device which transmits and receive data, in addition to the non-contact data processing device described above, a non-contact data processing device which performs communication through contact between a terminal provided on the surface of a card and a terminal on the reader/writer side has been known. Further, an IC card which is provided with both an antenna and a terminal to have both functions of contact communication and non-contact communication has been known (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, not only a function of individual object authentication but also a function of advanced processing function can be added to the IC card and a variety of processing can be executed in the IC card. Such an IC card in which an arithmetic circuit (e.g., a CPU) is provided has also been known (e.g., Patent Document 2).